Stomach Aches And Cuddles
by multifandomer
Summary: Dan and Phil get a load of sweets that they decide to devour in one night with fluffy consequences.


**Dan POV**

Phil and I had just come back from a meet up and we were both currently struggling through the door with a load of gift bags that we had been given.

"Jesus Christ, why are there so many bags?" I asked, finally able to put them down on the floor.

"I know, the fans didn't hold back this time." Phil laughed. I took my jacket off and then sat on the floor next to the bags. I started pulling out random items from them.

"This is obviously for you." I said, throwing a stuffed lion toy and Phil as he sat down.

"Aw, Dan! Look at it!" He said excitedly. I chuckled at him. I lifted on of the bags up that seemed quite heavy.

"What the hell is in here?" I said, looking inside. "Oh my god." I said.

"What?" Phil asked. I turned the bag upside down and a load of sweets came pouring out. "It's like heaven." Phil said as he looked at the pile on the floor.

"Look at this!" I said. "Haribo, Maoam, chocolate, lollies. Who was this person? They are amazing." I said.

"Dan, there's more." Phil said, picking up another bag and adding to the pile.

"Jesus Christ! Well I know what I'm eating tonight." I said.

After going through the rest of the bags, adding more sweets to the pile as we went, we finally finished about an hour later.

"Well, it looks like we have a lot of sweets to eat." I said, looking at the mound in front of me.

"Seems like it." Phil said. We cleared up the rest of the stuff and then I grabbed a massive bowl to put the sweets in.

"Want to watch some Buffy and eat these?" Phil asked.

"Is that even a serious question?" I said, already walking over to the TV to grabbed the 'Buffy' DVDs. I put one of the discs in and then settled on the sofa next to Phil.

8 hours, 1 series, and an empty bowl of sweets later, Phil and I were sitting on the sofa complaining.

"Dan. I feel sick." Phil said, stretching out the vowel in my name.

"Phil. I do too." I said, doing the same to his name. "Why did we eat all those sweets?" I asked.

"I don't know. They were just there." He said. I chuckled slightly.

"I'm going to get a glass of water, you want one? It might make you feel better." I suggested.

"Yes please." I walked, into the kitchen, grabbing to glasses out of the cupboard. I left the tap to run for a minute before filling up both the glasses and then taking them into the living room.

"Here you go." I said, handing a glass to Phil and putting mine on the coffee table.

"Thank you." He said.

"I'll be right back." I said before walking out the room. I went to my bedroom and grabbed my duvet, taking it into the living room with me. "This is what you're supposed to do when you feel sick." I said when Phil gave me a weird look. I walked over to the TV and put the next DVD in.

"Where's mine?" He asked.

"We're sharing." I said as I sat down, putting the cover over both of us. He snuggled in closer, resting his head on my shoulder.

"It really wasn't a good idea to eat all those sweets." He said.

"No, not our greatest idea, but it was worth it." I said.

"Why?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Because it gives me and excuse to cuddle up with you." I smiled, putting my arm around him and kissed the top of his head. He chuckled.

"We don't need to make ourselves feel sick to cuddle on the sofa. All you have to do is ask." He said.

"But this way we got sweets out of it too." I could tell he was rolling his eyes. I started the next episode and snuggled closer to Phil.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." I told him. He lifted his head up and kissed my lips. When he pulled back, he smiled at me, which I returned, and then put his head back on my shoulder.

I heard Phil's breathing even out, and the last thing I remember was looking down at Phil and smiling to myself before falling into a dream-filled sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I haven't written a one shot in ages, so sorry this is so short :) Have this in case you are getting over Exposed :D I needed an excuse to write a load of fluff :D **

**This is dedicated to uhnonniemiss ,who is a little shit, because I love her and she is amazing and is constantly excited for any new stories I post, and you should totally check her out here :) **

**_Come Follow me on Twitter festivecookie_ :) **

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
